Code YuGiOh: Terror Tournament
by Super-nanny
Summary: [the second instalment of Code YuGiOh] As the gang prepare for their first tournament without the Pharaoh, something sinister is going on...can Mokuba and Noah handle it alone?


**Author's notes: **Okies, here we go, the second story in the series! Enjoy!

**Code Yugioh -Terror Tournament  
****Chapter 1 - Help In Need **

It was a sunny lunchtime break for the kids at Domino High School; everyone was outside doing their own thing. Some were playing football, some were hanging out with their mates in the shade and some of the kids were playing the card game of duel monsters.

"Okay Joey, first I'll summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode, and the I'll add this magic card called Magic Formula, this increases my Elf's attack and defence by 500 points. Wiping out your Panther Warrior and bringing your life points down to zero," Tea said as she played her cards and smiled.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled, shocked about how this could of happened.

"Man, you still can't even beat Tea," Tristan said as he looked over his shoulder and laughed a little.

"Your pathetic Wheeler," Kaiba said as he sat up against a nearby tree a little away from them with a book in his hand.

"Shut up rich boy!" Joey yelled over to him.

"Maybe I should give your place to her instead since she's obviously better than you," he smirked before getting up and walking away. "Then again, everyone is."

"What you say! Come back and say it to my face rich boy!" Joey angrily yelled as Tristan and Duke held him back.

"Just leave him," Duke said.

"Duke's right, just ignore him!" Tristan told him. After a few seconds, Joey calmed down a bit and sat back down along with Tristan and Duke.

"Man, you're getting good Tea," Joey said to her.

"Yeah, but you won't get me up there this weekend," she said.

"It looks like it's going to be fun," Yugi said. "But let's just hope we have a normal tournament."

"We don't even know what normal is anymore pal," Joey said to Yugi.

"Yeah, but maybe now the pharaoh has gone, things will start to get back to normal," Duke said before everyone suddenly lowered their heads.

"Nice going," Tristan said and his hit Duke on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what did I…oh," Duke replied as he noticed the looks on his friend's faces, especially Tea's and Yugi's. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay Duke," Yugi replied. "It's just gonna be a little weird."

"Yeah, it'll be your first tournament without the pharaoh won't it?" Joey said as Yugi nodded as Tea looked up a little.

"I know you can do it Yugi," she said as she smiled at him.

"We all do," Joey said. "'Cause you're the king of games!"

"Yep," Yugi replied as he smiled and nodded at him. "It's like I said, the end of one adventure is the beginning of a new one."

* * *

Meanwhile, over the school playground behind some bushes…

Mokuba sat with his laptop on the ground, typing away.

"How's it going Mokuba?" Noah asked on the screen.

"I think it's gonna take quite a while, but I do think it is possible to create a materialization programme."

"Well that's good news."

"Yeah, how are things in your world by the way?"

"It's been strangely quiet for some reason, I think Gozaburo is planning an attack, so be on your guard," Noah told him as he nodded.

"I will, we've stopped him before, we'll stop him again."

"Yes, but I've got a strange feeling that this time is going to be different."

"What are you saying?"

"Now that Gozaburo knows what I'm up to, he'll anything to stop me. When I go after a tower, he'll send more and more of his monsters out, which I can't handle all by myself."

"So you may need someone to go into the world with you? Then I can go."

"No, I need someone to work the controls, and you're the best person for it."

"True, but if not me, then who can we get who can keep this a secret then?" Mokuba wondered out loud.

"Mokuba…" a voice came behind him, which made him jump out his skin and spin around to see whom it was.

"Oh Yugi, it's you," he replied as Noah had quickly hidden him self on the computer screen.

"Aren't you coming? The bell went a few minutes ago," Yugi told him.

"Oh did it? I'd better get going then!" Mokuba said as he closed his laptop and ran back into the school building, while Yugi and the gang watched him go.

"You know, everyday I swear that boy is getting more like his brother," Joey said before they went back to class.

* * *

**Author's notes: **There you go, I hope you like the first chap! Please review! 


End file.
